


Deal Gone Wrong, But Oh So Right

by PuyoLover39



Series: Frieza Visiting (Goku) Earth [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: But this time Frieza is the sick one, Friku, Kikono needs a vacation, M/M, Poor Goku is so freaked out, Romance, Sickfic, Sorry I haven't posted in a while, Tsundere Frieza is best Frieza, comedy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: When Frieza goes to secure a deal on a plant alone and gets ambushed instead, he finds himself falling ill. Refusing to seek aid from anyone on his ship, for fear that they would try to take him out while he is under the weather, he chooses to suffer alone. But Goku and two loyal members of the Frieza Force, have other ideas.





	Deal Gone Wrong, But Oh So Right

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry that this is not the story that I promised a couple of weeks ago. This was one that I was already halfway finished with when I promised to work on that one next. But I wanted to complete this one first and then I had a death in my family that put me in a bad mood and completely dashed any thoughts of writing for the past week and some days. However, seeing as I had this done and hadn't posted in nearly a month, I thought I should get on and post this at least. I hope you can all forgive me and still enjoy this. I promise you, the wedding fic is coming, and I will do my very best on it. So please just hold on a bit longer.

It wasn't often that the head honcho himself had to go to meet with a buyer to secure a deal, but then again, it wasn't often that they had this many offers on planets at the same time either. This was how Frieza found himself waiting alone on an empty planet. He was supposed to be meeting with a group of 3 that were potential buyers for a recently vacant planet, but so far, they were no shows.

****

He was close to just calling the whole thing off and leaving, until his scouter picked up three tiny power levels approaching him. They were quite the odd looking men, wearing all black from head to toe, the two in the back wearing gas masks and carrying blasters, most likely to try and ensure that he didn't just kill them and take their money.

****

However, instead of discussing a price like they had promised, instead, all he got was a cloud of purple smog, as the leader of the small group tossed down a smoke bomb. The men turned and booked it, which both confused and infuriated the tyrant. He had been there for a deal and all they did was throw down a smoke bomb and run. 

****

Why? They weren't even attempting to shoot him while his vision was obscured, so what was the point of that action?

****

The emperor shook his head as he coughed and waved a hand in front of him in an attempt to disperse the haze, before giving up and simply leaping above it to fire a beam through each man's chest. 

****

With a sigh, the ruler turned back to his ship and left the planet immediately. He missed the days where he had Zarbon and Dodoria to take care of these things for him. He couldn't just send regular soldiers because they were too easy to kill and not capable of making proper deals, so the task fell on him and the highest ranking workers he had.

****

Honestly, the whole thing was an annoyance, and quite taxing on his mind, but at least he was able to insure that he would collect handsomely when he made the negotiations himself. 

****

The man cleared his throat as he made his way to his hover chair. His throat was burning from all that smoke, but he brushed it off. He thought nothing of it, as he instructed his men to plot a course for their next planet up for purchase, even when it became noticeable to others around him.

****

But as the cough persists over the hours of travel, he begins to feel worse. Head aching, dizziness, tiredness, and cold sweats. Yet still, he thinks nothing of it, even when his entire body begins to ache, he simply assumes he has overworked himself and retires to his personal chambers. But not before he tells Kikono to fetch him when they are close to the next deal site.

****

As soon as he arrives in his room, he immediately collapses into his bed, thinking that if he just slept for a bit, he would be fine. 

****

Oh, how wrong he was. 

****

Meanwhile Kikono, never having seen his Lord fall ill before, had decided to contact Berryblue in hopes of gleaming some insight from the woman. However, the woman was off on another planet herself, securing a sale, and told him that she was not yet finished with the deal and that she was at least 2 weeks away from the main ship, so he would just have to deal with it himself.

****

Kikono begged and pleaded for some kind of assistance, explaining their emperor's  condition and that he had locked himself in his quarters without talking to any of the crew about what aimed him. 

****

This brought a more serious reaction from the woman, as she asked how long he had secluded himself. When she was told that it had been hours since anyone last saw or heard from the man, she told him to seek help from one Son Goku on Earth. She swore he was trustworthy and would be able to help their Lord.

****

So, that was how Kikono found himself heading to the familiar planet, preparing to search the entire rock himself if he had to. It was a 3 day trip, and over the course of those 3 days, he grew increasingly worried. The tyrant had not left his room the entire time, and whenever someone went to check on him or offer help, he would bark at them to leave him be. 

****

So the second that the ship touched down on the surface of the mudball, all hesitation was completely erased, as the small yellow man rushed off the ship with a blaster in hand and scouter on his face. He made quick work of destroying everything he could see, trees, mountains, he was even about to start on buildings when a large power level came rushing toward him. 

****

It didn't take long for a black haired man in an orange and blue outfit, to drop down in front of him, eyes sharp and serious. 

****

“Who are you? And what do you want?”

****

“That doesn't matter right now! You are Son Goku, yes?”

****

The man blinked owlishly, eyes widening as he lost his determined glare.

****

“Uh, yeah, that's me.”

****

“Good. I am here on behalf of Lord Frieza, and-”

****

“Wait, Frieza? Why would he send you instead of coming himself?” Asked the Saiyan, head tilted as he raised a brow.

****

The little yellow alien flinched, raising his hands and shaking them back and forth to declare a misunderstanding. 

****

“N-No, he didn't send me. But, I, Oh! Look! I need your help!”

****

Goku took on a shocked expression, before narrowing his eyes in a serious manner and asking the other to explain. So, he did, he told him everything he knew about his lord falling ill, refusing anyone's aid or company, how he was instructed to find him, and asked that he help him in any way that he can. 

****

The Saiyan nodded and told the smaller man to take him to the reptilian leader, to which Kikono complied with immediately. The closer he got to his lover, the more he could feel his Ki dropping, meaning that something was indeed very wrong with the tyrant. 

****

By the time he reached Frieza's door, he could barely keep himself from kicking the thing down. It took all his control to instead knock on it gently. 

****

The response to said knocking was a muffled growl, followed by an angry, commanding, yet also weak, shout for them to leave him be. While this may have made Kikono flinch away slightly, it only further pushed the black haired man to press on.

****

“Frieza? It's me. Goku.”

****

_ Goku?  _ Thought the emperor.  _ What is he doing on my ship? _

****

With a groan of exertion, the ruler pushed himself up from his bed and stood on swaying feet, eyes narrowed in confusion and pain, as he stared at the metal slab between him and his lover.

****

“Will you please let me in? I'm here to help.”

****

The lizard like male took a moment to consider his plea, as he was not one to request aid, nor was he one who liked getting help when he didn't ask for it. But something was clearly wrong with him, something more than sleeping could fix apparently, and Goku was the only one he could fully trust. Not to mention that despite the haze in his mind, he could still clearly make out the worry in the forced calm of his lover’s voice. 

****

With a sigh, he began to stumble towards the door, angry at himself for not even being able to muster up the strength to fly. His legs shaking underneath him like a newborn learning to walk for the first time. He made it about half way, before his vision blurred and everything faded to black. 

****

At the sound of a body hitting the floor, all the control Goku had left, was gone in an instant. Both he and the yellow being beside him jumped at the sound, horrified looks adorning both their faces, but Goku was the only one to spring into action, reaching out a hand and blasting down the obstacle before him as he raced inside.

****

Upon entrance to the room, he swiftly made his way to the fallen male's side, placing a hand on his head only to quickly retract it when he felt how hot it was. He only took a few seconds to think before he knelt down and lifted the unconscious man into his arms. 

****

“W-Wait, where are you going? You can't just take Lord Frieza away! How will we know if he's alright? How will we find you?!”

****

“I promise I will make him better. I've got a friend who can help him. She's trustworthy and really knows her stuff. Once he's better, I'll bring him back. I swear it.”

****

Without anymore exchange between the two, the Saiyan sped off, mind focusing only on getting the man in his arms to Bulma. He made it to the door of the ship when he hears the sound of guns being prepared to fire.

****

“Hold it! Where do you think you're going with him?” 

****

“Put the boss down right now buddy, or else!”

****

He looked around to see a small army of soldiers with their blasters trained on his head. Normally, he would try to talk them down. Normally, he warn them that guns wouldn't work on him. But not now, no, right now, Goku was in no mood for this, and the growl he released showed it.

****

“I'm helping him! My friend can fix him, but I need to go right now!”

****

“Ha! Yeah right! Like anyone would be dumb enough to buy that. You're that Son Goku guy, aren't ya? You probably just want to take advantage of him while he's vulnerable.” 

****

“You fools! Follow me if you don't trust me, I don't care, but I need to get him there NOW!”

****

Goku growled once more, then shifted his hold to try and free up one arm, only to have a warning shot fired that nearly hit the unconscious form he was carrying. Goku turned a furious look on the man who had fired, debating whether or not it was worth it to try and take that gun away from him. Thankfully, Kikono came running up to intervene before he could try.

****

“Stop! Let him go! We can trust him.”

****

“But, sir Kikono…”

****

“You nearly shot Lord Frieza with that blast! Stand down before I order all blasters to be aimed at you for treason. All of you, lower your weapons now! We don't have time for this!”

****

The mass of soldiers grumbled to themselves, but ultimately obeyed their orders. Goku nodded his thanks and fled the ship, flying as fast as he possibly could to Capsule Corp. 

****

It would be a lie to say that Bulma wasn't shocked out of her mind when her oldest friend came bursting through the doors  of her home, begging for her help, and practically thrusting the prone form of Frieza into her arms. 

****

She didn't understand at all what was going on, and had she not been a pro at this sort of thing by now, she may have wasted time asking questions. But instead, she simply told him to follow her to her lab as the two walked and talked. 

****

Once they reached her lab, she called for her father to assist her and they began running every test imaginable. It took her and her father both, over an hour to try to piece together what the alien’s version of a normal and healthy body was, but from there, they were able to begin figuring out what was wrong and how to fix it. All the while, Goku watching on worriedly from the side. Staying silent only because he knew from experience that if he hounded her with questions while she worked, he would be kicked out of the room.

****

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before the two scientists had discovered the poison and came up with a way to neutralize it. But it felt like forever to him, though he was still grateful nonetheless for their expertise. 

****

After Bulma injected the antidote into the lizard’s neck, she explained that his body had been damaged quite a lot from the poison, that it must have been running him down for awhile. That he was lucky to even be alive. If Frieza weren't as strong as he was, they may have lost him. Despite the fact that they had Dragon Balls, this fact still left a look of horror on his face. 

****

The woman shook her head and gently patted the Saiyan's arm, smiling up at him to try and ease his nerves.

****

“Don't worry Goku, he'll make a full recovery in no time. He just needs some rest and some good old fashioned TLC, and he’ll be right back up in space, selling planets to the highest bidder.”

****

Goku forced a smile and thanked the two for their work, saying that he didn’t know what he would have done without her. 

****

It was then that he made the decision to take the lizard like male home with him. He had promised to return him to his crew once he was healed, so he could afford to take him back to his place for a little while to monitor his condition. If for no other reason than to ease his own worries.

****

So that is exactly what he did. He lifted the other man off the examination table and cradled him in his arms, head lolling against his chest as he was moved. He bid a swift goodbye to the two scientists, and took his leave, flying toward his house at a moderate speed. 

****

The first thing he did upon arrival at his abode, was place the tyrant gently on his own bed, feeling that Frieza needed it more than him, due to the emperor's current condition. Once he was sure that the smaller male was comfortably positioned, he pulled the covers over him and headed downstairs to grab a bowl of cool water and a cloth to try and lower the other's temperature. 

****

After which, he went back down to get a glass of water and a couple bottles of pills for when the dictator woke up. Once he was sure he had everything that the other would need, he quickly returned to sit at his lover's bedside, determined to monitor him through the night. 

****

Several hours went by with no changes, Frieza still had a pained expression marring his features. While Goku dutifully kept watch over him, re-soaking the rag as needed. When the water warmed up, Goku stood to go dump it and get a fresh batch, only to pause when he heard the tyrant moaning in pain.

****

“Goku…”

****

The name came out as a whine, which made the Saiyan instantly return to the other male's side, only to find that he was just talking in his sleep. 

****

“Nng! Goku…”

****

The emperor's body began to thrash, clearly in pain and panicked, most likely due to the antidote combating the poison, even while unconcious. His fists were clenched around the blanket that was placed on top of him, and he began to whimper the more he moved. Goku quickly placed his hands on the shorter man's shoulders to hold him down, in an attempt to prevent him from harming himself any further. 

****

“Hey, Frieza! Cool it. It's okay. It’s me. Calm down. Bulma made you an antidote, and you'll be fine soon, but you have to calm down okay? I'm right here. Everything will be alright.” Said the Saiyan softly, gently moving a hand to the white skin of the emperor's cheek. The unspoken promise to not let anyone else hurt the other, hanging in the tense air between them.

****

This seemed to calm the other down immensely, as he halted his movements at once. His facial features softening out greatly, as he moved a hand to hold Goku's in place.

****

“...Goku.” Whispered the Ice-jin. Voice soft and content.

****

“Yeah, I'm right here by your side, and I'm not gonna leave you until you're better. So just get some rest okay?”

****

The man's words did the trick, easily luring the other into a deeper level of sleep that would help his body to heal. Goku couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto his face. Frieza not only trusted him around him while weakened and ill, but actively wanted him there, his mere presence brought the smaller warrior comfort and security, even if he knew the tyrant would never admit it while lucid.

****

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the purple forehead below him and decided to wait to get that cold water, at least for a little while. That little while turned out to be two hours, but finally he released Frieza's cheek and rose to accomplish his task. He snatched up the bowl and padded as silently as he could out the room and down the stairs. 

****

It was to the sound of these footsteps, that the emperor awoke with a groan, hand flying up to clutch his head as he attempted to push himself up into a sitting position. His head was pounding, as if it had been repeatedly smashed into stone. He felt awful all over, but at least he could process his thoughts once again. 

****

The tyrant glanced around the room briefly and instantly flinched. This was not his room. As far as he recalled, he was in his room because he did not feel well. He couldn't shake the panic and dread that settled in his chest. He was still weak and dizzy, meaning that he would not be able to put up much of a fight against whoever had captured him. But perhaps, if he could manage to escape quietly and quickly enough, he would not need to fight.

****

He began to survey the room in greater detail, looking for possible escape routes, as well as tools that may be useful in his jailbreak, only then did he realize how familiar the room looked. It took him a moment before he was able to place it. It was Goku's bedroom. 

****

He let out a long sigh as he slumped against the pillows, relaxing immediately, feeling calm and confused all at once. He was only pulled from his inner musings when he heard footsteps approaching. Not even 10 seconds later, Son Goku came waltzing through the door, instantly noticing the red eyes watching him.

****

“Ah! Frieza! You're awake! Boy, am I glad to see that. How are you feeling? Any better? Are ya thirsty?”

****

The man practically ran over to his bedside, nearly dropping the bowl filled to the brim with ice and water. The tyrant narrowed his gaze.

****

“Goku, why am I here? What exactly happened? Ngh!”

****

Pain shot through his system, as he once again attempted to sit up, only to be gently guided back down by Goku. Bowl now sitting atop the nightstand, a cool, wet cloth being draws across his forehead. 

****

“Woah, hey, take it easy there Frieza. Your body is still healing from that poison.”

****

The scarlet eyed male, narrowed said ORBS even more, leveling his lover with a gaze that demanded answers.

****

“Poison?”

****

Had someone on his ship attempted a coup d'etat? How in the universe could someone of his stature, fall victim so easily to a measly poison? 

****

The leader scowled at the blanket he clutched tightly in his fists, trying to remember how he had gotten poisoned in the first place. 

****

“Yeah, it really did a number on you too. But don't worry! I took you to Bulma's and she and her dad were able to sip up an antidote no problem. You'll be good as new in no time! For now though, you need to rest up and regain your strength.”

****

Frieza scoffed at the man's words, turning a light hearted glare at the Saiyan as he spoke.

****

“People who live in glass houses, should not be so quick to cast stones, Goku.”

****

“...Huh?”

****

“...I said, you are one to talk.”

****

“Oh...Hahaha, you're right!”

****

Frieza sighed and shook his head, before realizing that was a bad idea, hand shooting up to clutch his throbbing skull. He decided quickly that answers were more important than sleep, and began to question his significant other.

****

“Tell me Goku, how is it exactly, that you knew I was...not in top form? It is not as if I contacted you, I was at least 3 days away from you planet at the time. And how did you even get to me that far out in space?”

****

Scarlet eyes narrowed into slits, as they locked onto the other man in the room. Said man grimaced and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

****

“What? What is it Goku? You appear nervous, that typically means trouble for me. What did you do?”

****

“Ah, well, that...You see…. Okay, look, I'll level with ya. One of your men came and got me, a little yellow guy. He didn't know what to do or how to help you, so he got me. Cuz he knew I would be able to save ya.”

****

The tyrant narrowed his eyes in irritation, but nodded for the man to continue all the same. 

****

“Anyway, so when I got there, you had yourself locked up in your room and I couldn't get to you. So I asked you to let me in, and I waited for you to open the door or say something back, but instead I heard a loud thud. Which got me super worried that something happened to you… And I couldn't think of anything but getting to you and making sure you were okay….so I busted the door down.”

****

The reaction was instantaneous, the shorter male screaming at his less intelligent lover, fists clenched as he sprang upright. Anger overwhelming the pain at the moment.

****

“You imbecile! You never think! That door was made out of the strongest metal in this entire galaxy! Do you have even an inkling of an idea, how much a door like that costs?!”

****

The emperor expected his significant other to respond by raising his hands placatingly and trying to calm him down, nervous smile present as he apologized, him shrinking back to appear submissive. Instead however, he was shocked to find the other rising to make himself larger and more imposing, his eyes hardening into a glare as he shouted back.

****

“Well I'm sorry, ok?! But I heard you collapse, my instincts took over and I couldn't just do nothing! Your life is more important than some door, and at the moment all I could think of was that I had to get to you and that door was in my way! You can be mad at me all you want, but I don't think I'm in the wrong here for caring about you and worrying for you!”

****

The tyrant flinched back, for a second he considered the man's words and thought about dropping the issue entirely, but he quickly shook it off. Instead, he chose to take a deep breath and continue calmly.

****

“I am not objecting your concern, I am simply stating that you had other options, namely using your instantaneous teleportation technique. You could have avoided destroying my door if you had just teleported to me inside of my room, could you not?”

****

Goku stilled, face going blank as he thought about what he had just been told. Suddenly he began to laugh nervously and scratch the back of his head.

****

“Oops, yeah, you got me there. You're right, I could have done that, I just didn't think about it, like I said, I was too worried about you and my body just acted on its own. Sorry Frieza, see, this is why you're the smart one.” 

****

Frieza simply crossed his arms and turned away, the slight color dusting his cheeks was impossible to determine the cause of, whether it be the poison or something else.

****

“Flattery will get you nowhere Goku. You are still not quite off the hook for this.”

****

“Ah, come on Frieza. I saved your life, doesn't that count for something?”

****

“That is currently the only thing keeping me from punishing you for your transgressions.”

****

“I thought the thing keeping you from attacking me was the fact that you're still to weak to get out of bed yet.”

****

The emperor growled and spun his head to face the man. His voice had sounded innocent, but the smirk on his face showed that he knew exactly what he was doing and what he had said. He couldn't help but smirk back.

****

“That is cute Saiyan, I will have to remember that the next time you wish to spar. However, the part of this that I cannot brush off is that Kikono directly disobeyed my standing orders to not set foot on the planet. This cannot be ignored, he will have to be disciplined for this.”

****

“Wait, but, he did it for you! Can't you just let it slide this one time? He didn't cause any harm, he just wanted to help you.”

****

The tailed male shook his head at the suggestion. Of course his naive Goku wouldn't understand.

****

“I am afraid I cannot Goku. If I were to allow him to go without punishment, then my other soldiers may deem it an order that they need not adhere to. Then your entire planet would be in danger and I would lose soldiers needlessly when it could have been prevented by punishing the original perpetrator.”

****

“But he was following orders! Can't you just say that's the reason he was able to do it?”

****

This caught Frieza off guard, his arms lowering, gaze shifting to a curious stare.

****

“I beg your pardon? Orders you said? And pray tell, whose orders could he possibly have been following that would usurp my standing orders?”

****

“That blueberry lady. She told him to find me.”

****

The tyrant's eyes shot wide, blinking owlishly. After a moment, Frieza released a final, heavy sigh, before shaking his head once more and planting his face in his hand.

****

“That woman…” 

****

A beat of silence passed as Goku waited for the smaller of the them to say something, or at least, to lift his head. Finally, he got what he had been waiting for, as the ruler looked up at him and relented. 

****

He promised that no harm or punishment of any kind would come to the little yellow alien, which made Goku smile brightly. The kiss on his forehead that followed, helped to soothe his irritation at Berryblue’s meddling, but only slightly.

****

Suddenly the taller of the two stood and stretched, drawing the others attention immediately. 

****

“Well, now that that's settled, you should try and get some more sleep. It'll help you recover faster.”

****

The white and purple alien hummed and gently lowered himself back into the bed. After a few seconds of shifting around to get comfortable, he gave the Saiyan an expectant look. 

****

“Well?”

****

“Well what?”

****

Frieza huffed, clearly not happy at having to say it, but also understanding that the dense man beside him would not get it on his own. 

****

“Very well, I suppose I will have to spell it out for you. Are you going to lay with me? Or are you planning on spending the night in that chair?”

****

“Oh. Well, actually, I was planning to stay up all night watching over you in the chair, and taking care of you. But since you're okay, I was thinking I would go sleep on the couch. I don't want to crowd you while you're sick and need your rest.”

****

The emperor scoffed, cheeks tinted a tad from the man's confession. He would never be able to understand how Goku could say such embarrassing things without hesitation or feeling flustered. With a pout on his face, he sighed and quietly stated that he was ridiculous, which drew a laugh from Goku.

****

“I do not need to be taken care of or watched over, as if I were some helpless child!” Spat the galactic ruler.

****

He coughed gently into his fist, in an attempt to calm his rising anger at the implication that he could not take care of himself, even though he knew that right now, if not for the man’s interference, he would be dead. But he would never admit that he needed help, not to anyone, he would rather die than ask for anyone to aid him. 

****

“From the sounds of it, you want me to sleep well and are afraid that I would not be comfortable with you in the bed while I am ill. However, that is where you are wrong in your assumptions. I believe I would sleep better with you in the bed as well… Try not to let that get to your head monkey, I'm sure it is just the poison talking, I should be fine by morning.”

****

Goku chuckled, both at the admission of enjoying his company, and the way that he tried to backpedal immediately after he said it. 

****

“See? I told you. I knew you would like cuddling once you tried it!”

****

The glare he received as the other told him to shut up and get in the bed, was worth the comment entirely, just so he could see his lover's pout become even more exaggerated. 

****

Whenever Frieza became embarrassed and angry at the same time, his nose would wrinkle up, while his puffed out bottom lip became even more pronounced. Which Goku always found to be hilarious, as well as cute.

****

The black haired man instantly complied and crawled into the bed beside the smaller male, allowing said male to curl up against his chest. 

****

“Goodnight, my little snuggle-bug.”

****

Within the span of one second, Goku found himself on the floor of his own bedroom, chest feeling a bit warm, as if he were hit by a weak Ki blast. He looked up to see Frieza glaring harshly at him in warning. 

****

“Say anything else and you will be sleeping in the dirt for all eternity.”

****

“Hahaha. Alright Frieza, that's fair. Sorry, I probably shouldn't be making you expend extra energy when you're still weak anyway. And I kinda knew you would retaliate somehow.”

****

“...Perhaps You should sleep on the couch after all. I do not believe I can forgive that last remark about my strength, or lack thereof at the current moment.” Quipped the tyrant, eyes narrowed and glaring daggers at the other man.

****

“What? Oh come on, Frieza! I didn't mean anything by it! You're strong, super strong, I know that better than anyone! But right now, you're hurt, so you are a lot weaker. It's just a fact.”

****

Needless to say, the emperor did not take that comment any better than the last. Poor Goku had to spend the next hour apologizing and groveling just to get the villain to allow him back in the bed. But once he did, Goku wasted no time in pulling him into his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around his hips and back. 

****

Both bodies immediately relaxed, despite the scowl still on Frieza's, Goku could tell that he was enjoying the contact. Eventually, he felt the smaller man snuggle into him more and heard soft, even breaths, signaling that the man was fast asleep. 

****

“Goodnight Frieza, I'm glad you're okay.”

****

The Saiyan tipped his head slightly to place a gentle kiss on top of the tyrant's head, and nuzzled into the pillow, finding sleep almost as easily as his partner. 

****

By morning, he knew Frieza would probably give him an earful if he woke up still in his arms, purely out of embarrassment. But it would be worth it, as long as they both got to enjoy this moment in peace. 

****

THE END

****

BONUS:

****

“Are you sure you're alright now? Like, completely? 100%?”

****

“For the last time, yes Saiyan, I am quite sure. Now, are you going to take me back to my ship, or will I have to find it myself?”

****

Goku frowned, but nodded, grasping the other's shoulder and placing two fingers to his forehead. Once he locked onto the somewhat familiar energy signature that belonged to the small yellow man who had fetched him in the first place, he instantly teleported them to him.

****

Once they touched down, he and Frieza nodded at each other, the tyrant scowling as he  waltzed right up to the small man.

****

“Ah, Kikono, I would like to commend you on a job well done. I must admit, I had my doubts that you would be able to find him, but you did, wonderful job.”

****

This baffled Kikono, as he looked between the smiling Saiyan and his frowning boss. He had never been ordered to fetch the Saiyan, at least, not by his lord. 

****

“Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand. You didn't-”

****

The glare he got told him everything as he swiftly cut himself off. 

****

“Ah, I, uh, I mean, I'm, yes, thank you my lord! It was my pleasure!”

****

The emperor nodded at him and pushed past the small army of surrounding soldiers, heading straight for his room to determine whether or not his door could be salvaged. 

****

Meanwhile, Goku gave Kikono a thumbs up and a smile, before he exited the ship all together. Truly, this had been the strangest week of the little aliens life. A week, that he hoped, would not be repeated ever again in his lifetime. At his age, he didn't think his poor old heart could handle it. Man, he really needed a vacation. 

****

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
